Familar Past
by Gurulove
Summary: Follow the lives of two friends after they're lives changed one night. What will it take, what will they do to start over?
1. The accident

So, it's been two years since I've written any type of fictional story so if there's any error in the html coding, I apologize. The main point is for your own enjoyment.

A/N: I don't own any rights to Full Moon O Sagashite. I don't own anything associated with Full Moon. Also, please note addresses used are nonexistent.

_**December 24, 2006…**_

_**12:00AM**_

"_It's just a bit further, Mitsuki. Let's keep going_." A tall, young man spoke firmly.

"_Takuto?" _

"_What is it?"_ He asked.

"_How did things get this way? We had things all figured out right from the start. I don't understand where we went wrong. I thought they'd accept me and things would be better."_

"_Don't let it get you down. You know it wasn't your fault. Sometimes things happen and we have no control over it."_ Takuto explains as he grabs the younger woman's hand. _"Come on, your slowing_ _down_._ We can't stop now or they'll catch up to us." _

"_Okay."_ She replies sorrowfully, glancing at the sunken snow beneath her feet.

It was the night of Christmas Eve. The only day of the year families would come together in anticipation of Christmas Day. It was when sadness disappears and people get the chance to make a better beginning. However, Mitsuki couldn't change her chances. Not this year, at least. As a child she was left behind at an orphanage shortly after her parents' divorced. They promised they'd be a family again one day, but they never returned.

It was freezing and snowing heavily as the two wondered a dim lit street of the city they called home. They'd been walking for miles which now seemed to be like an eternity. The white, fresh snow glistened in the distance as the city's lights came into view. The walls of an inclosing bride appeared glossy with its frozen tear like drops. Tiny golden snowflakes flickered slowly under the single, spaced lights that guided their way. They walked silently, listening to the splash like echoes from snow falling off the sleeping trees. Mitsuki stopped and watched her heated breath float into the gray, distant sky. What was she to do now? Here they were, wondering the streets of a sleeping city trying to find their way to the place Mitsuki last saw her parents. She believed if she should ever return to that place, it'd be to start over again.

Takuto pulled out a tiny, folded piece of paper that had Mitsuki's name written finely on the top left corner. With frozen red fingertips he gently opened the fold and read to himself the tiny lettering.

It read:

_**Koyama Residence**_

_**83 Westfield St.**_

_**Boston, Massachusetts**_

_**03216**_

"_It looks like it's this way," he started as he kept walking. "Or is it this way?"_

"_Wait, I don't think this is the right way, Takuto. Why don't you just read the building numbers? It would be so much easier."_ Mitsuki said, grasping Takuto's sleeve.

_Its rather difficult with all the snow covering everything, you know. I'm doing the best I can."_

"_But_ _Takuto, we're running out of time and its freezing out here. I don't feel like I can walk any further. We have to get out of this weather." She demanded, grabbing his sleeve tighter._

"_Mitsuki, listen to me. You and I haven't come all this distance for us to just quit now. You want to find your parents? I'll get us to your parents but I need you to trust me." _

"_I do trust you."_

"_Good. Now, let's get out of here. I'm positive they've called the police by now. We'll be in a tremendous amount of trouble if we're caught."_

The two pass underneath the sheltering bridge and notice a large, red bricked house to the left of the street. The building stood two stories tall with Christmas lights lit all throughout the windows. There was a tall, thick Christmas tree that was full of decorations and the chimney read, "Warmth" as the smoke left its inner walls. Its appearance was that of a magical place any child would wish to spend their days playing. To the opposite side of the building covered in snow, marked the house's number.

"_Hey, Takuto, look! That house number is eighty! That means we're three houses away from my parents!"_ She said excitedly as she grabs Takuto's hand firmly and begins running toward the house. Little did they realize they'd never reach past it.

"_Stupid! Slow down, we're going to fall! Mitsuki!"_ He yells in anger.

"_Come on, hurry this way!" _

With excitement over whelming her body the young singer blindly crosses the ever widening street, unaware her life would never be the same. Quickly approaching was an unsuspecting vehicle. Instinctively, the young man pulled his body against the force of her pull, accidently releasing her hand. She was suddenly alone again...for the last time.

"_Mitsuki! "Takuto!"_ They screamed in unison fearing for each other's lives.

Within an instant, Mitsuki vanished from his sight as the impact of the vehicle forced him over the wall that was built to protect him. Unable to grab any branches, the young man tumbled down the steep hill and over the thin layer of ice that covered the river. Was this how it was going to end? Drowning helplessly on Christmas Eve? What about Mitsuki, his love? What happened to her? Was she alright? If only he had carried her. Damn. The ice was cracking, what now? Bravely he takes a leap to the hill, hoping to hold Mitsuki in his arms. He was mistaken. The ice breaks through and he goes under…

"_I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I tried so hard for you…I love you. "_

And there it was. Takuto would never again get the chance to change his future and move on from his past. What awaited Mitsuki, as well would drastically change everything.

"_Mitsuki, wake up…Mitsuki…"_

**To be continued. **


	2. Missing Memories

Alright, chapter two has been completed! The previous chapter started out a bit weak but it's just going to get better. I suppose its writer's block, which I really dislike. Anyways, have fun! Please be aware the medications I used in this chapter are non-addictive, over the counter pain relievers and sleep aids.

A/N: I don't own anything from the anime or the song from the band, "Hurts." It belongs to them.

**Chapter Two~**

**Missing Memories**

"_Mitsuki, wake up. Open your eyes. Mitsuki? Mitsuki! Come on sugar, snap out of it." _A voice said, firmly. It sounded soft and feminine.

"_Mitsuki? Who's…Mitsuki?" _The young woman thought in confusion as she slowly opened her eyes.

A bright light glared across her eyes for only a moment, until she was fully awake. She was laid in a soft bed with white sheets and pillows that supported her aching body. Surrounding her were silver medal handle bars. Mitsuki quietly glanced along the bare naked walls that confined her. Where was she? To her left stood a large IV machine that connected to both, her IV bag and the crease of her left arm. Her right middle finger was clasped together by a pulse monitor. On the right of her was a tiny desk holding a small vase filled with red and white roses. She was in the hospital, but, why? What happened to her?

She wasn't alone in the room. She was accompanied by a doctor and nurse, an older woman, and a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties. A man sat quietly in the far corner of the room. Who were they and why were they watching her? They looked frightened, as if something terrible had happened. Why were these people sad? All Mitsuki could do was lay there, feeling confused and rather speechless.

"_Oh thank goodness you're all right Mitsuki-chan!" _said the younger woman. She and the older woman looked rather familiar as if they'd been seen somewhere. The older woman walked to the left side of Mitsuki's bed.

**SMACK! **

"_How dare you leave so suddenly like that, Mitsuki! What on earth were you thinking? You're an inconsiderate girl, causing everyone trouble! All these poor policemen had to take the night just to go looking for you! I want you to apologize to everyone when you're released from here. Do you understand me?" _

Mitsuki held her cheek, feeling her eyes filling with moisture. Why did this woman hit her? Had she done something wrong? If she did, why were they the only ones who knew? Once more the room grew silent. Mitsuki looked down in dismay. All the eyes followed her as she realized her body was scratched and bruised. From what she could visibly notice, she wore gauzes along her right hand and thicker patches along her left shoulder. They were drenched in blood. She licked her dry lips, tasting the dry blood and dirt that covered them. She felt a terrible pain shooting through her body and her head ached.

"_Huh who…is Mitsuki?_ She asked hesitantly. _"Why did you hit me? Did I do something wrong?" _Everyone in the room stood frozen. The two nurses pulled out two chairs from the back of the room as the older woman began to cry. The younger woman guided her to the chair.

"_Ma-ma-madam! Please don't exert yourself!" _

The doctor leaned over Mitsuki's bed.

"_Mitsuki, my name is Rosetta. I'm one of the doctors working at this hospital. I know you must be exhausted but I need you to answer some questions for me, okay? It's very important."_ The doctor smiled as she pulled out a clipboard and pen. _"Can you tell me your name, age and where you live for me?" _She continued. Mitsuki took a moment and painfully watched the elderly woman cry. She was crying over her and she needed to know why. She somehow felt guilty.

"_Huh, well, I guess my name is Mitsuki. Everyone's calling me by that name. And for my age, I'm almost eighteen."_ She stopped to think._ "And… I live…I live….somewhere."_ Mitsuki concluded. She realized that may not have been the right answer but that's all she knew.

"_Okay,"_ the doctor began. _"Do you know where you are right now? I don't need a specific address, just an idea. Just state a place."_

"_Well it looks as though I'm in a hospital. Can you tell me why I'm here?" _Mitsuki asked.

The nurse interrupted_. "You're here because you were in an accident last night, sweetie. You've been here for a day now. You don't remember anything?"_

"_No."_ Mitsuki admitted. _"How did I get into an accident?"_ She asked once more.

Ignoring her question, the doctor kept herself busy with writing notes and information on the clipboard in her hands. Mitsuki had lost all her memory and there really was no easy way of explaining it to her. It was Rosetta's responsibility to keep Mitsuki and her family as calm as possible. On the contrary, that was no easy task.

Rosetta's smile began to fade and turned towards the family that surrounded the hospital bed.

"_Mitsuki, I want you to look at these people very closely and tell me if you recognize any of them." _Rosetta demanded with a serious expression.

Mitsuki took a moment or two looking back and forth between faces amongst the room. She recognized the two women to an extent but not to say she had a close relationship with them. Was she supposed to? Suddenly she noticed the young man sitting in the corner of the room. His head was faced downward and his body leaned halfway off the chair. His dark black hair rested lightly, tied by a thin, purple ribbon. He wore a light blue shirt with an open caller and tie, finishing with dark jeans. He looked up towards Mitsuki. Their eyes met. Who was that guy? She'd seen him somewhere for sure, she was positive. Suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe and her heart began racing. He was so handsome and his eyes, oh his eyes went straight through her. She took a deep breath and looked at Rosetta.

"_I don't really know who the women are that much but the guy sitting in the back looks so familiar. Who is he?"_ She asked in desperation. All four women turned to face the stranger. However, he wasn't there…

"_What_ _are you talking about Mitsuki? There's no one there. Stop causing problems!" _The elder shouted.

"_What? But he's sitting right there! How can you not see him? Rosetta, look he's there! He's right there!"_ Mitsuki said, raising her voice and pointing at him. Rosetta walked out of the hospital room and looked around the corner and down the hallway, both ways. She returned by herself.

"_Sorry, Mitsuki but there's no one else here but us."_ Rosetta explained, glancing at her watch. She let out a sigh._ "It's really late, Mitsuki. Why don't you get some rest, okay? Things will be fine_."

She looked at the two women making it obvious she was forcing a smile.

"_Ladies, please, if you don't mind." _She directed them out of the room. The nurse followed behind them.

"_Mary,"_ Rosetta began, _"I want you to administer three doses of Panadol every four to six hours for her pain and one dose of doxylamine now." _

_"Yes Madam. I'll do it right away."_ The nurse replied then left to get the medications. Rosetta turned to the two women who were now sitting in a small café.

"_Ladies may I speak with you privately?"_ She asked politely.

"_What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like she doesn't know us? And why is she saying there's a man in the room?"_ The elderly woman asked with worry. Rosetta looked down for a moment with hesitation. This was one of the hardest parts of her career.

"_I'm afraid, you're…" _

"_She's my granddaughter. And this is our house maid, Tanaka."_ The elder interrupted.

Rosetta sighed again.

"_I'm afraid your granddaughter, Mitsuki has severe amnesia. It was caused by the blow to the head when the vehicle hit her. And my guess is she won't get better on her own. She will need therapy. Is there someone…"_ She waited for a reply.

"_Mitsuki doesn't really have close friends and her parents abandoned her when she was very young. I don't believe there is anyone who could help her with regaining her memory, if that's what you're implying."_ The grandmother explained.

"_Yes. In that case I'll give you the contact details of a friend of mine. He's a really good therapist and I'm positive he'll be able to help her. Now, as for the person she claims to see, I can't guarantee this but…" _

"_What? What is it, nurse?"_ The house maid interrupted again.

"_My first analysis is that she's hallucinating but as I said, I could be wrong. Do you have an idea of who she might be visualizing?" _

"_No."_ The grandmother replied.

"_I understand."_ Rosetta noted, peeking in on Mitsuki and Mary. _"We'll be sure to take care of her. You have my word. Now please get some rest and call me if you need anything." _

"_We trust you'll to take care of her."_ The grandmother said as she walked away.

_**|| Mitsuki's room ||**_

"_Alright my dear, that should do it. These are just some antibiotics for your pain and to help you relax, okay? The nurse's pager is located beside you so if you need anything just press it. Dr. Rosetta or myself will come in and check on you every couple hours or so. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" _

"_No-no I'm alright, thank you."_ Mitsuki replied, distracted by the man watching her.

"_Okay. Try to get some sleep now." _Mary said calmly_._ Her voice sounded so soft and gentle. She must have been the woman who awoke her.

Mary leaves the room and closes the door a tiny bit behind her and shuts off the main light. There was a tiny lamp on the other side of the curtain that hung from the ceiling. It gave a calming aura to the atmosphere.

The man sat quietly watching her. His fingers were intertwined and his facial expression was practically serious. Mitsuki pulled and clutched he blankets close to her chest as she looked to the door then back to him. She suddenly felt vulnerable. Who was, and what was he? He appeared normal but no one else saw him. Was Mitsuki crazy?

She gathered all her nerves and swallowed heavily trying to hide her uneasiness.

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is unimportant."_ He answered immediately. His voice was deep.

"_Why didn't those people see you sitting there? Are you a…a…ghost?" _

"_No." _He said, continuing to watch her.

"_What are you?"_

"_I'm a fallen angel."_

"_Fallen angel?" _She mocked curiously.

"_It's an angel from heaven who cannot return to heaven." _

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I'm here to watch over you. You've lost all memory of your past life and you don't remember anything or…." _He stopped, standing to his feet. Mitsuki sat up and squeezed her blankets tighter.

"_Or, who? I don't understand. What happened to me?"_

He didn't answer. She watched him walk closer. His gaze in her eyes grew stronger as he approached her. Mitsuki's heart continued racing. It felt like it was going to come through her chest.

"_Hum, so do you know my name too?" _

"_It's a name I'll never forget, Mitsuki."_ His voice ran through her ears and his words sank in her heart. Right then he felt so clear to her but for only a moment. He was now standing to the left side of her bed and her eyes widened.

"_Please tell me your name. I don't know why but I feel I'm supposed to know."_ She begged. He leaned in over her ever so slightly and held her bruised cheek with his right hand. Her cheeks turned red and her stomach crawled as if something was inside her. She just couldn't turn from his gaze.

"_P-Please…tell me." _

_A song's chorus is heard playing softly on a radio in the café…_

_Every second is a lifetime  
And every minute more brings you closer to God  
And you see nothing but the red lights  
You let your body burn like never before._____

And it feels better than love.  
Yeah it feels better than love.

He stood up straight.

"_My name… is Takuto." _

_**To be continued. **_

Well I'm pleased to say I love how this chapter has come out. I enjoyed writing it and I'm certain it's caused a few questions to arise. You'll just have to wait and see! There's more reveals to come!


End file.
